Indoraptor
The Indoraptor is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 science fiction adventure movie, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Indoraptor vs Black Panther (Completed) * Indoraptor vs Indominus Rex (Completed) * Michael Myers vs Indoraptor (Completed) * Novaraptor vs Indoraptor (Completed) * Indoraptor vs. Predalien * Rexy vs Indoraptor (Completed) * Riptor VS Indoraptor * Spinosaurus VS Indoraptor (Completed) * Venom vs the Indoraptor Battle Record ''' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: ''The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.'' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Acceraptor (Terra Nova) *Alex (Tekken) *Carnoraptor *Deinonycanis *Dinocroc (...) *Future Predator (Primeval) *Gorgoraptor (Combat of Giants: Dinosaurs) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Koba (Planet of the Apes) *Nemesis (Resident Evil) *Predalien (Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem) *Raptor Squad *Sharktopus (...) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Spinoraptor *Spinosaurus *Ultimasaurus *Vastatosaurus Rex *Velocirapteryx *Congar *Venatosaurus *Xenomorphs (Alien) History From the Jurassic Park wiki The Indoraptor was created in a hidden laboratory in the Lockwood Manor. It was another one of Dr. Henry Wu's creations, similar to the Indominus rex. It was a prototype as Wu was waiting to obtain Blue's blood to finalize the genome of the creature, and breed a more streamlined version of it. It was created to be a weapon and was shown to attack on command through the use of visual and audio frequency, which would drive it into a frenzied state. During the Lockwood Manor Auction, the Indoraptor was introduced to a crowd of wealthy people who've come from all over the world to buy the dinosaurs who were evacuated from Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, the dinosaur isn't up for auction as its only in the prototype stage, but it doesn't stop the audience from bidding ridiculous amounts of money on the hybrid. Gunnar Eversol begins to accept bids at the behest of Eli Mills, with Russian mobster Anton Orlov winning the bid. Owen Grady then shows up with a Stygimoloch and together they cause havoc, with Owen and the Indoraptor sharing a close glance at one another. The place empties, leaving only Ken Wheatley with the Indoraptor. He attempts to sedate the dinosaur, shooting it twice with tranq darts, causing it to fall over, seemingly incapacitated. He then enters its cage with the plan of taking one of its teeth for his collection. The Indoraptor turns out to only be faking its sedation, and remains motionless for a brief time, before it rises, literally disarms Ken, and begins to maul and kill him. It then escapes from the cage and attacks Eli and his guards. Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, and Maisie Lockwood run into the Indoraptor while trying to cross the main floor in the Lockwood Manor. It chases after them and separates Maisie from Claire and Owen. The Indoraptor pursues Maisie as she runs towards her bedroom. It then climbs into her room through the window and is about to snatch her from her bed when Owen shows up, armed with a gun he'd taken from a dead mercenary. He fires at the dinosaur but it doesn't do much, bar stunning it for a brief time. As it approaches Owen, ready to attack, Blue arrives and begins to assault it, keeping it occupied while Owen and Maisie escape through the window. The Indoraptor is pushed away by Blue, with the two being separated from their fight, and it corners Owen and Maisie on the roof. Claire arrives behind it and points a laser at Owen, prompting it to attack, in an attempt to get it to fall through weakened glass. It moves and begins to fall through the glass roof, but manages to save and haul itself back up. The Indoraptor then recovers and moves to lunge towards Owen when Blue arrives once more and resumes her attack, with both tumbling through the glass in a deadlock grapple. Once they land, the Indoraptor gets impaled by the brow horns of a fossil Triceratops skull and Blue walks away, triumphant, with the body of the hybrid being left behind. It is unknown what happened with the hybrid’s body, but it was mostly likely disposed of, alongside the technology to create more Indoraptors in the fallout of its escape. Death Battle Info Background *Name meaning: Indomitable Thief *Code name: I-Raptor *Hybrid of: Indominus Rex + Velociraptor *Diet: Carnivore *Height: 10.17ft (3.1 metres) *Length: 23.95ft (7.3 metres) *Weight: 1.1 tons (2,200lbs) *Creator: Dr. Henry Wu *Created as part of Vic Hoskins' and Wu's plan to militarize dinosaur hybrids Abilities and Weapons *Sharp claws *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Senses *Irregular crocodilian teeth *Sickle-shaped toe claws *Enhanced Intelligence *Stealth *Echolocation *Front limbs have remarkable dexterity, letting it grab objects with its claws or crawl on all fours *Unstoppable tenacity Feats *Deflected bullets from an assault rifle *Smashed through a diorama case *Outsmarted Ken Wheatley by feigning sedation after seemingly being tranquilized *Could move with silence even in complete darkness *Bit Wheatley's arm clean off *Almost killed Owen Grady and Maisie Lockwood *Carried two fully grown men with his hands and jaws *Survived attacks from Blue and being thrown out a window by her *Resisted tranquilizer darts *Hurled Blue across Maisie's room *Was able to climb back up onto a metal bar from hanging by its arm and leg *Killed a total of seven people, including Wheatley, Gunnar Eversol, two rich people and three soldiers *Was able to enter Maisie Lockwood's room through the balcony window by simply turning the door handle with its claw. Weaknesses *Was still a prototype at death - not as effective as a final version *Mentally unstable *Extremely aggressive *Still a dinosaur *Completely inexperienced *Was killed via impalement on Triceratops horns, courtesy of Blue *Compelled to follow a pre-installed targeting sequence via laser sights and auditory cues, meaning it can be led into traps by using its own relentlessness against it. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Claw Users Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dinosaurs Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Hunters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Movie Combatants Category:Psychopaths Category:Reptiles Category:Stealth Category:Universal characters Category:Villains